


Taking Responsibility

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Based on Makoto's bad ending if you miss the deadline, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I can't bring myself to reread this mess, Ick, It's a random man, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta'd, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Suicidal Ideation, Underage Rape/Non-con, it's also 1am and idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for the Persona 5 Kink Meme:"Can I get a Makoto bad end please"Having trouble deciphering the code's in Kaneshiro's palace, the Phantom Thieves miss their deadline. As promised, Makoto pays the ultimate price.





	Taking Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Persona 5 kinkmeme. The prompt being,  
> Can I get a Makoto bad end please  
> I'm a sucker for angst but it would be nice if at the end Akira and/or Sae are able to get involved and rescue or help her
> 
> I skipped out on the comfort bcus well it's 2am, and it's more fun with an ambiguous ending.  
> Anyways, this is unbeta'd. Sorry for the mistakes. I also accidentally kept typing "Makato" instead of "Makoto". Not sure why, but I'm pretty sure I have that all corrected, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes.

"S-sis..." the girl sobbed, "I'm so- so sorry." She wailed quietly to herself. Currently, she was lying on a moth eaten, suspiciously stained quilt, on an equally suspiciously stained mattress. Her wrists were tied together- a product of when she was originally taken outside her school’s train station- and were shielding her face, as if they could hide her away from the world. 

It started as a normal day except, they had failed- No. She had failed to steal Kaneshiro's heart. She was foolish to put her trust in others, to put herself in danger. She had taken everything her sister had taught her, everything Sae had sacrificed for her, and threw it away. 'Just like my life.' she thought miserably. The plan was simple, steal Kaneshiro's heart before the 3 million yen was due. But... somehow, they couldn't make it. They couldn't get into the underground vault holding his treasure in time. Akira was trying his best to decipher the codes, she was trying her best as well, but without the much needed clues, they were stuck. The date of July 10th arrived, it was a normal day, she started her routine as usual, shower, hair, light makeup, and school. However, waiting outside the train station were several sketchy men staking out in an unmarked car with opaque windows. Before she could react, before she fully realized they were there, a hand clamped on her mouth, a knife to her throat, and a scratchy warning about making a scene. Her hands were promptly tied and she was roughly shoved into the car. The drive was admittedly short, only lasting several minutes before she was dragged into a familiar building- the one she demanded to be taken too in the beginning- and thrown into an empty room with this mattress, and several items Makoto didn't even want to think about. 

Condoms were strewn haphazardly throughout the room. A crusty bottle of lube laid inches from the mattress, it was only a third full, and the clear plastic yellowed with age, obviously old and rarely used. She didn't want to think of that implication. Worst of all, were the syringes, and other drug paraphernalia all around her. 

She was scared. She knew there was no way out, she knew Aikido, but there was only so much she could do with her hands tied, and several of Kaneshiro's men lurking, waiting for her to dare to make a move. So, she lie there shaking in fear for the better part of an hour now.  
Suddenly, the rusty metal door squeaked open. Makoto buried her face deeper into her arms, trying to make herself as small as possible. She wasn't ready for this. 

"Well, well... Lookie who we have here." Kaneshiro's condescending voice boomed. "If it isn't little Miss Student Council Prez. A shame you couldn't come up with that 3 million yen. Don't worry, you're not the only one. We're going to nab your little blonde foreign friend too." He seethed. 

'Takamaki? No!' She panicked. After everything Ann went through with Kamoshida, this was the last thing she needed. Makoto felt her sobs renew themselves, not only was she weak and couldn't protect herselves, she couldn't protect her new found friends or allies either. Maybe... Maybe she deserved this. 

"Why the long face?" Kaneshiro continued, "You're the man of the hour. Or should I say... Woman of the hour. We're currently auctioning for your first customer right now. Plenty of men want their chance to be Miss Perfect's first after all. You'll earn your share in no time."

The girl coughed out a weak sob at that, "Please..." she whispered, "Please just let me go."

"Tut tut. You should've paid me back. You're a smart girl, you should have known that actions of consequences, and this is yours." The gangster said casually, as if he was planning a lunch date, and not ruining Makoto's life. "You should be grateful so many men want you, I'd be flattered."

Makoto pressed her legs closer to her chest, trying to will herself away from this place, out of her body. She didn't dare look at Kaneshiro, but she heard his footsteps grow closer, and stop beside the mattress. She heard the rustle of fabric and popping of joints, tell tale signs he leaned down next to her. 

"Of course, we need to get you out of this room. It's disgusting, and you're our special guest." She heard him reach for something, "I'm going to be gracious and make this easier on you. Take these, they'll make you feel better." 

Makoto maneuvered her arms away from her face to look at Kaneshiro's outstretched hand. Resting in his palm were two small white tablets.  
"N-no. I couldn't-"

"Take them or your sister is next." He deadpanned, not allowing her to finish her sentence. Her heart dropped at the mention of her sister. 

Makoto felt sick, she knew what they probably were, probably some sort of MDMA, but she knew she couldn't be sure. It could possibly kill her... But what choice does she have? If they went after Sae- No, they couldn't Makoto would make sure that never happened. She couldn't ruin her sister's life more. 

"A-aright," she croaked, using her arms to prop herself up into a semi sitting position. Kaneshiro wasted no time in roughy pulling her jaw open, and plopping the pills onto her pink tongue. They immediately had a bitter taste, and Makoto swallowed more out of reflex than want. 

"Good girl," he cooed, and stroked her hair. Makoto trembled in disgust, and pulled herself away. Kaneshiro only sighed at her opposition, "Well no matter, those will kick in soon, and you'll love it." he soothed, getting up and heading towards the door.

"The auction should be about over. You should be excited, some rich fellow will be your first. Hah! What an honor for you. I'll have Shinra escort you to your new... 'Suite.'" Kaneshiro bellowed with a booming laugh, only excasterbating Makoto's headache. 

The next moments went by in a blur. A man, supposedly this Shinra fellow, practically carried Makato to her new room. Makoto took stock of the red walls, low lights, and satin bedding, before she was thrown haphazardly onto the bed. The man only barked out a simple, 'Stay' before he left her alone again. 

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again, along with something else building in her chest. Fear? Anxiety? Side effect of the drugs? Makoto wasn't sure, and frankly, she almost didn't care enough to find out, almost. 

She pulled herself into a fetal position, but that only worked for so long before her body felt like it was on fire, and then dunked into the arctic. She squirmed around uncomfortably for some time, trembling like a leaf. 

Too focused on the intense feelings, Makoto lost track of time. She didn't even hear the door open, or the approaching footsteps of the man. She wasn't even aware of his presence until she felt a grip like fire on her arm, and disgustingly hot breath in her face. She let out a shocked gasp and tried to pull away from the man. 

Kneeling above her, was a man most likely in his late 40's. He was clean shaven, and wore an expensive looking suit. He may have been considered handsome if it weren't for the balding head and large age spots dotted across his face- oh, and if he wasn't about to rape her. The man grabbed her face and forced her to look in his direction. His dark eyes burning with a hunger that made Makoto shudder.

"Hello, little girl." He started, his voice scratchy and high pitched, as if he was talking to a dog. "I see you've already tied yourself for me. What a little whore." He laughed, his face mere inches from hers. "I bet you're enjoying this. You must have fantasized about being taken by a stranger like this. I can't believe I found myself such a slut." He mused much to her chagrin. 

Makoto wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, to lash out and show this man she wasn't a plaything- But, her mind was a haze as the drug slowly started to settle in. His grip felt like hot coals, yet her nerves were screaming for more. Her head pounded, and she felt like she dunked her head underwater, and was hesitant to come back up for air. All she could do was squirm in his grasp, as he straddled her lap, and let out a weak squeak instead of a scream.  
"Tell me... Are you perhaps a virgin, Mako-chan?" 

Makoto didn't have the mind to pay attention to the nickname, but she did know that she didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of her answer. Yes... She was a virgin. It wasn't something necessarily prided herself on, feeling disconnected with the world at time, but she also was proud for waiting. Waiting for the right time, and the right person. But now... 

The man wasn't taking her silence very well. An angry expression grew on his face. "Hey, I asked you a question. I said..." SMACK, his palm painfully connected with her cheek. Her nerves screaming at the intense pain from contact. "Are you a virgin." More of a demand than a question. 

Makoto was now seeing stars, her eyes unfocused, but gazed out to the side of the bed, at the curtained window. "Yes." she whispered, more to herself than him. It didn't matter, he heard her answer judging by the satisfied hum he made. 

"Good, this will make it all the more fun." he answered. "Now, let's begin." 

He moved himself lower down her body, from her stomach to her thighs. He leaned over her as he began to undo the buttons on her vest. Makoto, now feeling more of the drugs, lay there in a daze, her eyes unmoving from the curtains. Her body felt foreign, and her limbs numb. She paid no mind as he cut the rest of her vest off and pulled up her shirt and bra, exposing her sweat-slick skin to the cold air. Her breasts immediately began to perk up due to the sudden change of temperature. It felt intense and like nothing all at once. All she could do was helplessly shudder. The man seemed to be pleased at this reaction. Taking one nipple in his hand and the other in his mouth, he began to work at her body. She whimpered at the feeling. He was currently roughly pinching and twisting one nipple, and was nibbling or swirling his tongue around the other. Her breathing became shallow and laborious, as he pulled at one. 

He removed his hand from her nipple, and began to trail it slowly down her stomach, poking and prodding in random places along the way. He dipped his hand under the band of her skirt, and moved it beneath her tights and underwear. Makoto felt herself began to tremble, as he teased her clit with his finger. He began to alternate between rubbing it in circles, and simply tapping it. It was sickening how good it felt. Her eyes began to tear up, as her body reacted positively to the attention it was getting. It felt intense, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Sensing her sudden arousal, he stopped nipping at her nipple, and lifted his head to look at her. From the corner of her eye, Makoto could see his intense gaze on her face, and a trail of spit from his mouth to her chest. 

“Someone seems to be having fun,” he purred, in his disgustingly sweet voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you so hard and good, you’ll be daydreaming about my cock.” he moaned. He then inserted his finger into her entrance, and Makoto keened at the burning sensation of being stretched. “Fuck, you’re a tight bitch. I can’t wait to fuck you.” he muttered. 

He watched her expression, as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her pussy. Makoto squirmed, it felt so bizarre and uncomfortable, she doesn’t think she should could take it anymore. The man seemingly not willing to wait for her to adjust, added another finger in, taking pleasure in her pained gasp, and shaking head. 

Unwilling to wait any longer, the man removed his hand from her pants and proceeded to pull down her skirt, tights, and underwear, leaving her completely exposed to him. Makoto attempted to pull her legs closer to her, to hide herself from him, but he gave a dissatisfied tsk, and roughly pulled her legs out towards him. Unsatisfied with the position, he flipped her over onto her stomach, and pulled her hips up to meet his. Makoto buried her face into the satin comforter, equal parts lacking the strength to move her head, and hoping to suffocate herself. 

“Are you ready, bitch?” No. She was very much not ready, and probably will never be ready. But this man didn’t give a single shit if she was. He was here to take everything from her, and didn’t care about the cost. He sloppily undid his pants and pulled out his erect penis. Makoto couldn’t tell if he was wearing a condom, but also was too high to even care if he was. All she knew is that he was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

He gave several experimental strokes around her entrance, before positioning himself. Without any warning, he pushed into her. Makoto wailed in pain. It felt as if her insides were being torn apart. Her cunt not producing nearly as much lubrication as needed to reduce the painful friction being created by the forced entrance.

The man sighed behind her, “Fuck- you’re so- tight!” he moaned. Waiting for her to adjust to his size was not in his agenda today. He gave one long brutal shove deeper into her, causing Makoto to begin wailing in pain, and pulled out nearly all the way, before slamming back into her. 

It felt as though he was ripping her insides out with each painful thrust. Makoto’s mind went officially blank, and all she could do was focus on the intense tearing sensation. She was now full on sobbing again, her arms shaking, and her chest constricted to the point she probably couldn’t breathe even if her face wasn’t buried into the blanket. 

Her pussy was becoming more and more wet, with each thrust, which helped soothe the pain a little, but not by much. He began to settle into a brutal pace, slowly pulling out, and quickly slamming back into her. After several minutes of this, Makoto began to retreat into her head, only to be pulled out by a resounding slap to her ass, and an angry sting to accompany it. 

Her constant pleas of ‘No,’ and ‘Stop’ fell on deaf ears as the man continued to pump in and out of her.

With his free hand, he reached around, and began to play with her clit. Using two fingers, he began to swirl, an tap untimed rhythms into her sensitive skin. And fuck- that felt good at least. The intense pain of being fucked, and the nauseating pleasure of her sensitive spot being toyed with, accompanied by the mysterious drugs she took that intensified all sensations, Makoto began to scream into the blanket, drenching it further with more tears and the saliva that leaked out of her open mouth. 

The man, seeming to find pleasure in fucking her, began to pick up his pace, losing any rhythm he previously had. Overcome by has own pleasure, he abandoned toying with her clit in favor of raking his nails along her back, and slapping her ass several more times. Makoto found herself chewing on the blanket beneath her, hoping to find some distraction in it, but failing miserably. 

He seemed to be reaching his climax, and all Makoto could think, is how grateful she would be for this to all be over. To be home, safe, in her Buchimaru pajamas, watching an old American Yakuza movie while cooking dinner for her and Sae. The thought of her being home was too much, and she began to sob heavily. It was too much- It was a comfort she knew she may never see again. She could never look her sister in the eye again after all this. She could never enjoy her cheesy movies without knowing what they did to her, and countless other young girls just like her. It was ruined. Everything was ruined. Makoto sobbed because she knew she couldn’t continue her life after being defiled and used by some old creep who got off to underage, unwilling girls. 

The man was close to his climax, pumping his cock in and out of her at a sporadic pace, until he finally slumped over her, grunting into her back, and filling her up with his semen. It burned- It felt like jet fuel melting her insides. Her sobs began to fill the room more and more, as he gave her ass one last slap, and pulled out of her, disappearing from her space. She didn’t care where he was, as long as he was no longer near her anymore. 

With his arms no longer supported her hips, Makoto’s shaky knees gave out, and fell onto the bed. She pulled her knees too her chest, and wailed into them. The man brushed her bangs aside, and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. A gesture that sent her stomach rolling, and threatening to explode. She didn’t even notice him leave. 

The next thing she can recall is a man forcing another pill down her throat, and wiping her genitals clean in preparation for the next client.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex hurts. Especially if you're a virgin, and your partner wastes no time in stretching you out. Been there, done that, it was a big ouch. Poor Makoto, I feel her, but under a lot more consensual circumstances.


End file.
